Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
'' '' ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Here's list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heroes *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia) and Sky (Mamma Mia). *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld and Urd *Crysta and Batty Koda *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers and Mrs. Jumbo *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn and Piplup *The Fat Controller *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Lightning McQueen, Mater and Sally Carrera *Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Little Engine and Caboose *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle (Thomas and Friends), Flynn (Thomas and Friends), Rocky (Thomas and Friends), Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *Babs Seed *Zecora *Big McIntosh and Granny Smith *Cheerilee *Braeburn *Aunt and Uncle Orange *Francesco Bernoulli *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends), Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver (Thomas & Friends) and Toad (Thomas & Friends) *Salty *Winston *Mavis *Whiff and Scruff *Spencer *Pelle the Police Car and Ota the Otter *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell *Tripp Campbell, Ash Tyler, Burger Pitt and Derek Jupiter *The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Sky (Winx Club), Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu *Tranformers: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit and Grandpa Lemon *Bratz: Jade, Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha *Total Drama: Chris McLean, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff Gwen, Heather, Cody,Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth. Alejandro, Sierra and Blaineley *Jem/Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford and Carmen 'Raya' Alonso *Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx, Angela, Fu-Dog, Katana, Nashville, Egwardo, Othello and Desdemona and Elisa Maza *Monster High: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgan, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps Villains * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) *Rothbart *Jafar *Hades *Cat R. Waul *Dangrous Dan *Professor Z *Professor Screweyes *The Grand Duke of Owls *Phantom the Pirate *King Sombra *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Scar *Shere Khan *Dr. Facilier *Prince Froglip *Sa'luk *Maleficent *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Grem and Acer *Team Rocket *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons *Trixie *King Candy/Turbo and Sour Bill *Gaston *Judge Frollo *Mother Gothel *Megatron *Starscream *The Misfits: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini, Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor and Sheila "Jetta" Burns *Mara *Sharptooth *The Phantom Blot *Ursula *Rasputin *The Trix: Icy, Stormy and Darcy *Dan Phantom *Arry and Bert *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Ivan *Hexxus *The Nightmare Train *Warren T. Rat Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting *Episode 2: Luke to the Rescue *Episode 3: The Campfire Stories *Episode 4: Kevin Jumps In *Episode 5: Stop that Unicorn! *Episode 6: Thomas and Twilight Save the Day *Episode 7: Peter Sam in Charge! *Episode 8: Shining Armor Helps Out *Episode 9: A Blue Mountain Quarry Mess *Episode 10: Stanley and Spike, At Your Service *Episode 11: Rarity's Fashion Disaster *Episode 12: The Revenge of Professor Z *Episode 13: Princess Luna's Eclipse *Episode 14: The Secret of My Succeed *Episode 15: Ghosts (Halloween Special) *Episode 16: Fall Weather Engines *Episode 17: Big Bad Apple *Episode 18: The Hidden Engine *Episode 19: Ponynapped! *Episode 20: May's true feelings on Ash *Episode 21: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van *Episode 22: Paxton and the Boulder *Episode 23: Don't Bother Thomas! *Episode 24: Read It and Weep It *Episode 25: Thomas vs. Diesel *Episode 26: At the Grand Ball Season 2 *Episode 27 (1): Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away *Episode 28 (2): Little Engine and the Trouble with Snow *Episode 29 (3): The Big Time with the Dinosaurs *Episode 30 (4): Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over *Episode 31 (5): Happy Anniversary *Episode 32 (6): A Special Field Trip *Episode 33 (7): Revenge of the Duke *Episode 34 (8): A Cure Quest *Episode 35 (9): A Heroic Police Car *Episode 36 (10): Stafford the New Engine *Episode 37 (11): Toby and Rheneas' Big Day Out *Episode 38 (12): Rosie's Special Christmas Surprise (Christmas Special) *Episode 39 (13): Thomas, Percy and the Jinxed Engine *Episode 40 (14): Rainbow Dash the Hero *Episode 41 (15): The Elephant of the Year *Episode 42 (16): The Golden Sunlight Ceremony *Episode 43 (17): The Eye of Shere Khan *Episode 44 (18): Sir Thomas-A-Lot! (Valentine's Day Special) *Episode 45 (19): Bad Day for the Garbage Engines *Episode 46 (20): Jumping Jobi! *Episode 47 (21): The Big Red Wobble on Wheels *Episode 48 (22): A Yellow Paint *Episode 49 (23): Snowball Madness *Episode 50 (24): Muddy Manners *Epiosde 51 (25): A Tale of Two Cutie Mark Crusaders *Episode 52 (26): Playtime at Vanellope von Schweetz's Season 3 *Episode 53 (1): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 1) *Episode 54 (2): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 2) *Episode 55 (3): Where's Caboose? *Episode 56 (4): Send in the Clones *Episode 57 (5): A Problem for Sir Handel *Episode 58 (6): Rosie Comes Home *Episode 59 (7): Pelle the Flying Police Car *Epsiode 60 (8): Cool the Best Secret Agent *Episode 61 (9): Sleepless in Equestria *Episode 62 (10): Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy *Episode 63 (11): The Great Book Caper *Episode 64 (12): Mystery on the Adventures Express *Episode 65 (13): Games Engines Play *Episode 66 (14): The Early Morning *Epsiode 67 (15): Smudger vs. George *Episode 68 (16): Bye George! *Episode 69 (17): Sticky Situation *Episode 70 (18): Stephen the King of the Railroad *Episode 71 (19): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 1) *Episode 72 (20): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Roung Gang (Part 2) Season 4 * Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc Trivia *This series takes place after GTSP2's films Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Epic Mickey, Skarloey's Adventures in Ah! My Goddess The Movie, Skarloey's Adventures in Aladdin, Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid, Skarloey's Adventures with The Swan Princess, Skarloey's Adventures in Dumbo and Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, ''Skullzproductions's Series ''Thomas and his friends meet The Gargoyes, ''Stuingtion's films ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers ''and waynoPercy06's film ''Troopers meet Monster High in Friday Night Frights. *This series will have "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" theme song or "The Island Song (instrumental version)" for the opening. Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc